


Waiting

by Cruadal



Series: Snapshots [41]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Angst, Children, Deviates From Canon, Drama, Family, Fear of Creepers, Future, Gen, Modern Era, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Protectiveness, Secrets, Slice of Life, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 13:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3769924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cruadal/pseuds/Cruadal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maya didn't want to know if names really did have power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Kai learned who his real father was when he was seven (he was really good at eavesdropping back then), but Maya wasn't aware of it. She disappeared just before he turned nine.
> 
>  
> 
> Each chapter will carry individual warnings, if necessary, as well as the characters' ages at the time.
> 
> Will probably not be in chronological order for the most part, I write them as they hit me

** Snapshot #41 **

Warning: Creepy? Sort of.

Ages: Maya - ?, Kai - 9 

  


  


He remembered how she'd held her breath.

Standing at the window, watching the day slip into twilight, then darkness. Waiting for a monster whose name she wouldn't speak.

Refusing to let him go out after dark, even if the next day was trash pick-up and she'd forgotten.

_"Who cares, I'll do it in the morning."_

Never opening the door after the sun went down; telling his dad, aunt, and uncle to never stop by after dark. Being upset with aunt Kairi the one time she'd shown up anyway.

_"He can't hurt you here."_

_"I'm not scared for myself anymore."_

Always leaving one light burning at night, chasing away the darkness. Telling him it was just in case, but never in case of _what_.

He remembered how she'd held her breath, waiting for a monster whose name she wouldn't speak...

In case it brought his father to them.


End file.
